


Thanos, I've come to bargain

by Chevon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Magic Boyfriends, Protective Stephen Strange, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevon/pseuds/Chevon
Summary: Thanos receives the tesseract from Loki and wants to kill him. His boyfriend, Doctor Strange, is not happy about this. In fact...he's come to bargain. Avengers Infinity War AU One-Shot.





	Thanos, I've come to bargain

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot bunny that couldn't get away from me. Doctor StrangexLoki (established). Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanos smiles darkly as he puts pressure down onto Loki's throat, lifting him up with one hand that is currently strangling him just after receiving the tesseract, but he did expect Loki to try something. Going straight for the throat was pointless and stupid, but a bold move. One that will result in his death which Thanos is more than happy to carry out. However, one thing he expected, the last thing he expected, was for a sparking dimension portal to open up in the room and for Doctor Stephen Strange to step out of it, Thanos recognising him instantly as does Loki.

He'd know his boyfriend anywhere. They meet back on Midgard as the wizard had him falling for thirty minutes in an endless fall. When he was finally released from that hell, Loki instantly drew out his knifes to attack Stephen, but was thrown through a portal instead. They dated shortly after when Stephen paid him several visits on Sakaar to "keep him in check", but it was obvious to the both of them that there was something between them: a spark, and not the magic portal kind that Stephen can conjure up out of thin air just as he's done now to appear here, much to Thanos' confusion. Stephen takes one look of the situation before looking directly at Thanos.

"Thanos, I've come to bargain."

Thanos narrows his eyes at the wizard and sighs out as if it's painful to hear those words.

"Dormammu warned me about you."


End file.
